


Distraction

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Commodore!Smoker, M/M, Mid-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: During a chase, Smoker (newly transferred to look after the rowdy G-5) goes ahead of Tashigi only to get distracted. SxD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mid-Timeskip!Smoker is still a commodore at this point, but he has his "post timeskip" design already which can be noted from a flashback in the anime.

The intense  _fight or flight_ sensation when chasing pirates was something that Tashigi were intimately familiar with, and even now - during a chase - her breath left her in quick pants and adrenaline was high. The thunderous sound of feet pounding against a paved road rushed into her ears. Though, this was to be expected. To be a _Marine_ also meant eventually chasing _pirates_ , and since she at Smoker's side as his partner, they had done a lot of that. Honestly though, just thinking about how many pirates they had chased after and encountered from **Loguetown** where she had met the _Pirate Hunter_ , Roronoa Zoro for the first time, seeing his crazy will to survive to the golden sands of **Alabasta**.

The dark haired woman's thought process was cut short, however, when tendrils of white smoke trailed out in front of her and half of Smoker's body flew ahead - past her reach, jitte in hand. The pair of criminals they had been chasing had decided that now was a good time to part ways, and Smoker was obviously going after the more dangerous of the two simply because the risk of being injured was immediately minimized due to the Commodore's devil fruit.

" _Tashigi_ , I'm going ahead," Smoker barked out, eyes focused solely on the fleeing body in front of him. "Gather the men after apprehending this pirate's partner!"

"Got it," Tashigi called out in turn, and then Smoker was gone, disappearing around a corner to the right. With instructions confirmed to be completed upon capture of the pirate, Tashigi darted left after the man she was pursuing without another thought. Anything less than capture of the pirate was not an option.

\- - -

Following the pirate in question led the Marine to an alley where the man now lay unconscious before the taller pirate that had taken him out with very little effort; unfortunately, the poor guy hadn't even seen it coming as obsessed as he had been with getting away from the commodore.

The dark, skin tight clothing wasn't something Smoker had never envisioned the former Rear Admiral to wear, but the stark contrast of striking orange hair and the x-shaped scar on the chin spoke of the man's identity quite clearly - far better than anything else. 

_Diez Drake._

_He'd gone from a **tiny** , scrawny-assed marine cadet with a weak stomach and a single demon lording over his head to a large, well-muscled rogue rumored to be deep in the clutches of piracy, and that leather fit like a glove though the outfit was revealing enough as it was with entirety of Drake's chest on display which was only marred by the bright red tattoo inked upon his skin._

Smoker surged forward through the use of his devil fruit ability, jitte out and pinned the masked pirate to the back wall of the alley with a growl and dull _whack!_  sounded which meant that the shorter man's head had smacked against the hard brick wall while being pinned; that was fine, of course. Smoker had never been known for being _gentle_ with pirates. The fact that Drake had not fought back - not even a little! - had Smoker furious though. Did he think himself so high and mighty as a pirate now that he wasn't worth fighting? Or was there _something else_ he was trying for, here? 

The jitte was slanted and pressed firmly across the ginger's jugular, not enough to prevent complete airflow, but enough to certainly be considered highly threatening as vivid blue eyes locked with Smoker's brown eyed gaze. A silent question passed through that connected gaze and as Drake continued to hold Smoker's gaze - he swept his tongue gently along his own lower lip for the briefest moment, and the answer became clear.

_Damn him!_

Smoker snarled at that tiny motion, furious with Drake because that tiny movement had ignited something within him that he had been confident he had been able to shove down deep inside, but he was also furious with _himself_ for the way he was reacting from just seeing Drake's **tongue** _for fuck's sake_ \- ! He snapped from that point on, dropping the jitte completely - a _novice_ mistake on top of being an _intentional_ mistake that could very well get him killed (in any other situation) - and grabbed a fair amount of Drake's hair at the base of his skull, tilting his head back a bit before crushing his lips against the ginger's own in a rough, possessing kiss. Now, teeth didn't knock together painfully, but even if that **had** happened, Smoker was sure he wouldn't have cared as his free hand reached down to grasp Drake's ass tightly.

...The most obvious change was that there was obviously more muscle now as well as an even fat distribution over those cheeks to make for a _mighty fine_ **adult** _ass_ , but **overall** , even Smoker could see that Drake had become more muscular in a short amount of time.

_More._

However, he wasn't so distracted that he'd simply stand in the alleyway and not ensure that he had some semblance of privacy (and he'd be damned if he allowed himself to be seen hugged up with a pirate, _Tashigi especially_ or anyone else that just so happened to be passing by!) and quickly allowed thick plumes of smoke begin to seep from his form to hide the entire general area of the dead end alleyway specifically. With that task complete, the commodore allowed himself to not only relax, but to take advantage of what little time he had here especially since the pirate had already been dealt with courtesy of Drake himself.

_More more more._

Drake's tongue pressed itself up against his lips, and without even a hint of resistance, Smoker allowed it to slip inside his own mouth; he deepened the kiss near immediately, and as the ginger pressed up against him - pelvis lined up with his own - a wave of heat washed over the commodore that obviously had nothing to do with the sun's rays.

That, in itself, was a dangerous move (seeing as he couldn't damn well walk out of the smoke with a pitched tent of all things!), but he couldn't help relishing the friction wholeheartedly as his occupied hand finally released Drake's hair to join the other gloved hand in groping that leather clad ass. There was a rush of excitement being able to do this to the former marine under the cover of his own smoke even after telling himself that he didn't feel for the ginger anymore, and there had been distractions (when he had allowed them) though brief.

Now that this had started, however, it was going to be hell trying to keep it going for numerous reasons, and yet, there weren't nearly enough reasons for the commodore to truly care.


End file.
